


Too Hot to Cuddle

by magicmumu



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Don't mess with Astra's snuggle time, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 11:52:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14748335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicmumu/pseuds/magicmumu
Summary: During a heat wave Astra thinks outside of the box to get a little more cuddle time with Alex.





	Too Hot to Cuddle

National City was a great place to live if you were used to colder temperatures. Growing up in Midvale, it wasn't quite as cold, but living along the beach made for windy weather, and it never quite got this hot. Global warming was in full effect - something Astra had much to say on - and Alex was the only one in the house feeling. Even with the AC on full blast, Alex was uncomfortably sweaty as she lay in bed, a good foot of space between her and Astra as they tried to get some sleep. By usual DEO standards, the day hadn't been extensive, but the following day wasn't guaranteed, and they needed to be prepared for anything. Still, Alex sighed as she turned over to look at her girlfriend, who was, as much as it was denied, pouting. Alex hadn't realized going into the relationship how much of a cuddler Astra was. It took some time for the two of them to get comfortable enough to admit needing each other as much as they did, but once they got to that level of intimacy, Astra didn't like falling asleep without touching Alex in some capacity. The heat wave made it too hot to cuddle, and Alex was trying to keep her irritability at bay. It was harder now that General Astra In Ze was being a big baby. "Are you going to be that way all night?" Alex asked, waiting for the woman next to her to deny it, ignore her, or feign indifference. 

"I don't know what you are talking about. I am merely attempting to sleep," came the slightly muffled answer.

"It isn't that I don't want to cuddle but it is too damn hot," Alex said.

"As you've stated."

"But you're-." Alex refused to say 'pouting' or 'being a baby' and went for "upset."

"I said I understood," Astra replied, which didn't deny the statement. "I can refrain from holding you for one night." The 'even though I don't want to' went unspoken but heavily felt.

"I know." She shuffled closer anyway, hoping that a hand on Astra's hip would do the trick, but found herself engulfed in her girlfriend in a hold she really didn't want to be in in the first place. "Ugh, no."

Astra let go, leaning back slightly. "I think I have a solution," she said. Before Alex could ask what it was, she saw her girlfriend's lips round into an 'o' and a frost left her in a small chilly breeze across Alex's skin. 

"Asssstra," Alex chattered out, as the sweat on her cooled rapidly. Her skin and nipples puckered at the sudden cold, and she shivered.

Astra's grin was sly as she moved closer, wrapping her arms securly around Alex's waist, covering the two of them in the discarded blanket. "Not too hot to cuddle now." 

"I hate you," Alex stammered as her jaw trembled. She didn't fight the warmth offered from her girlfriend. "Don't ever do that again."

"I promise," Astra said.

"I mean it. The next time we have a heat wave I am banishing you to the couch and sleeping in a bathtub of cold water," Alex grumbled. Had her girlfriend not been a solar powered alien, Astra might not have heard her. Instead, there was a small chuckle, then a sigh as Astra settled behind Alex, rubbing the agent's back vigorously to warm her up some. She knew that soon Alex would be too hot again to snuggle with, but she would enjoy the moment.

The next day when Astra found out that the heat wave was caused by a metahuman, she would also enjoy taking him down more than she was supposed to.


End file.
